Terran vs. Protoss (StarCraft)
. Also, slang terms should be removed/replaced.}} =Orders of Battle= Expect the opposing Protoss to be utilizing the Protoss vs. Terran orders. Given the superior qualities of each individual unit in the Protoss race, Terran players are expected to use units that can inflict high damage per attack such as Vultures equipped with Spider Mines, Siege tanks, Goliaths and Battlecruisers. Science Vessels play an important role in the game against Protoss shields The Marine and Medic combination is a rare sight in Terran vs Protoss games since the Marine has a very low survivability chance against many Protoss units and only used in defensive situations. Detection is also very crucial when playing Terran vs. Protoss matches since the Protoss have stealth units such as Dark Templar, Observers and any unit in the Arbiter's stealth field. Early Game Watch for the very powerful Dragoon break and practice against it. Fast tanks are your only defense. It's very common to do a ramp block - 1 barracks at ramp with 1-2 supply depots to block. 1 or 2 marines to shoot at zealots that can't get through. POSITION. It's also possible, albeit difficult, to use close buildings to squeeze marines away from zealots (barracks side by side with command center or diagonal with supply depot is most common), but this takes excellent micro, particularly against the likely goon rush. Common Strategies 2 Factory Sieged tanks with scvs to repair at the edge of the cliff to counter the early goon break. SCV Ramp block (while repairing) helps stall any runby zealot or dragoon attacks since dragoon's attack range means nothing on dark ramps.They're forced to get close. Vulture contain Little gas (just enough to get 100) to get an early factory. then rush vultures. upgrade spidermines. This prevents any dragoon push, and contains a protoss to their base. Counters It is a good idea to secure a natural (with several photon cannons; it is not necessary to invest in a nexus that early in the match) before the opponent acquires spider mines. A group of about three zealots can clear a large area of any spider mines, however, this often requires sacrificing those zealots, and is a dangerous tactic. Otherwise, an observer will be required. 2 Base Because of the advantage Zealots have over Marines, it is advisable only to expand when you see your opponent expanding; as it is important to match your opponent's economy early game. However, this should only be done when given enough vulture support, with spider mines preventing a dragoon rush. Counters'''Fast observers with the dragoons to destroy any spider mines blocking the path might enable you to assault his expansion before siege tanks if your opponent allocated resources inefficiently, or expanded while you were maintaining a teching economy. Fast Expand You usually only follow this strategy if they do it also. Or if they don't follow a 2 fact strategy. Tanks would demolish an expansion easily (even with photon cannons since they should have siege by the time you expand). also vulture harass is annoying when you face a quick 1 fact build. even with 2 fact they can mass produce. so be careful about the timing of your expansion. if you want to expand, you should scout first. If your army is larger, it's safer to take the expansion. 3 goons vs 1 tank shouldnt be scary at all. Mid Game '''Common Strategies 2/1 Soft Push Hard Push Vulture Harass Any undefended expansion can easily be assaulted by Vultures. Workers die very quickly, and cannot run from a group of four to six vultures. Remember to place spider mines to the entrance of the expansion to prevent reinforcements from saving the workers. Otherwise, it may not be reasonable to try and destroy the Nexus because of the vulture's concussive (25% to large units and buildings) damage, but it is up to your discretion to sacrifice your vultures, or utilize them further. *Tip: You can move your vultures and attack simultaneously by ordering your unit to attack, then quickly right clicking. The vulture will launch a volley, and continue to move with most of its speed. This allows you to make a cost-effective assault against even a moderately defended expansion. Counters It takes only one or two photon cannons to ward off a vulture attack, but it may still be advisable to stack pylons side by side at the entrance of your expansion in order to prevent any vultures or larger units from entering. This makes a dragoon reinforcement impossible, however. Mech Drop Rare Strategies Late Game Common Strategies Mass Goliaths Specifically to counter carriers. Rare Strategies Strategy